Episode 83
The thirty-first episode of Hetalia: World Series (eighty-third in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on October 22, 2010. It adapts China's Age of Exploration and finishes If the World was All About Cats from the third published volume. Plot Summary China's (A Little Too Early) Start of the Age of Exploration The narrator explains the start of China's "Age of Exploration", noting that it happened at the same time that Italy had the Renaissance, when Sweden was rebelling against Denmark, and when Poland and Lithuania fought the Teutonic Knights. They add that this exploration began earlier than the Europeans'. In order to show the world his greatness and establish foreign relations, China had to sail around the world in his ship. China realizes aloud that his journey of exploration is about to end, though Zheng He wonders who he's telling this to. China explains that he was only talking to himself. The two arrive back home, and China prepares to show the gifts he brought back. He first shows off a leopard, to the fascination of his boss. He then shows off an ostrich, then a camel, remarking on how "cute" they are as well (as his boss becomes confused by his choice of animals). China finally shows off a "cute" giraffe, which really impresses his boss. The narrator adds that as the Somali name for the giraffe sounded similar to the mythical "Qilin", the animal was immediately welcome. The End of Exploration The narrator notes that after all the traveling the world he did, China's age of exploration had reached its peak. One of China's men notices him lying down and asks if he's not going to explore anymore. China explains that he already quit and can't travel alone, as the journey had only been possible due to Zheng He's skills. He adds that he already found everything he wanted in his heart, and that it would cost too much. The man then points out that he heard those true feelings. Catalia pt.4 Russia-cat introduces himself, and mentions that his master has been making friends with the people in Italy-cat's house. Russia pats his cat on the head and tells him that he'll talk to Italy again, since they're planning to make cars together. Russia-cat spots the Italy brothers' cats and decides that he'll make friends with them, but notices that both cats are arguing. He plops down between them, telling the two that fighting is "no good" (though they become disturbed by his presence). Russia-cat becomes pleased that they stopped arguing, while a Belarus-cat glares at them from nearby. Elsewhere, Germany-cat narrates, explaining that while he and Austria-cat look like they would act the same, Austria-cat is actually quite carefree. He wakes the other cat up, informing him that they'll be late for the cat conference. Austria-cat urges him to wait, as he can't appear disheveled in public. Austria-cat then expresses the wish that he could be a house cat, as his paw pads always get dirty. Germany-cat then states that he'll leave him behind. Character Appearances *Chibitalia (non-speaking cameo) *Sweden (non-speaking cameo) *Finland (non-speaking cameo) *Denmark (non-speaking cameo) *Prussia (non-speaking cameo) *Poland (non-speaking cameo) *Lithuania (non-speaking cameo) *China *Zheng He *Boss *Russia *The cats of Russia, North Italy (Gino), South Italy, Belarus, Germany, and Austria. Voice Cast *Narrator, China: Yuki Kaida *Zheng He: Hiroki Takahashi *China's boss: Go Inoue *China's man: Ayumu Asakura *Leopard: Takahiro Mizushima *Ostrich: Kokoro Tanaka *Camel: Keikou Sakai *Giraffe: Ken Takeuchi *Italy-cat, Romano-cat: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany-cat: Hiroki Yasumoto *Russia, Russia-cat: Yasuhiro Takato *Austria-cat: Akira Sasanuma *Belarus-cat: Urara Takano English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *China: Clarine Harp *Zheng He: Gregory Lush *Italy-cat: Todd Haberkorn *Romano-cat: Ian Sinclair *Germany-cat: Patrick Seitz *Russia, Russia-cat: Jerry Jewell *Austria-cat: Chuck Huber *Belarus-cat: Monica Rial Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of France. *Another cat themed eyecatch is introduced in this episode, featuring Belarus-cat hissing. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes